The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor apparatus. In a mobile communication device, such as a cellular phone, a power amplifier module for amplifying power of a radio frequency (RF) signal to be transmitted to a base station is used. In the power amplifier module, a harmonic termination circuit is used to attenuate harmonic components (signal having a frequency of an integral multiple of the fundamental frequency) contained in an amplified signal output from an amplifier. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-171137 discloses an RF-signal transmit module including a harmonic termination circuit which short-circuits second-order harmonic components contained in an amplified signal to a ground.